Sembunyi - sembunyi
by eustasstrafalgar
Summary: Z: "hei, alis keriting, kenapa kau malah lari? Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku" S: "aku.. aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu.., hiks" Z: "K-kenapa kau menangis?" S: "aku takut, kau akan marah padaku" S: "sebenarnya, aku ... s-s-suka padamu"


Sembunyi – sembunyi.

One Piece – Eiichiro Oda

ZOROxSanji Fanfiction

Yaoi, romance, BoyxBoy, gaje

If you don't like, please don't read

Pagi yang cerah . . . di atas Sunny Go . .

Setelah insiden enies Lobby, crew Mugiwara kembali melanjutkan petualangan dengan anggota mereka yang telah kembali bergabung yakni Robin.

Setelah selesai sarapan, crew Mugiwara melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Nami memantau keadaan laut, zoro berlatih dengan barbel-nya, robin membaca di pustaka, Franky & usopp melakukan uji coba senjata baru, sedangkan luffy bermain dengan Chopper. Sementara itu, Sanji yang sedang mencuci piring, mendengar dendenMushi dapur yang berdering. Segera ia menghampiri dendenmushi tersebut.

Ketika melihat dendenmushi tersebut, Sanji menjadi heran, karena tidak biasanya ia melihat den-denmushi tersebut menggunakan ekspresi yang lain dari biasanya. Segera, Sanji mengangkat dendenmushi tersebut. Awalnya, tak ada orang yang membalas jawaban Sanji, kemudian Sanji memutuskan sambungan den-denmushi tersebut. Tepat setelah itu, den-denmushi itu berbunyi kembali, sanji mengangkatnya dengan kesal.  
S ; "MoshiMoshi"

?: "apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan Sanji dari crew Mugiwara?"

S : "ya, saya sendiri Sanji, ini siapa?"

? : "kau tak perlu tahu siapa saya. Saya menghubungimu karena ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

S : "hmm, jika kau ingin membicarakan suatu hal, cepatlah sedikit, aku sedang bekerja"

? : "baiklah, saya langsung to the point saja. Sebenarnya saya kurang suka melihat sikapmu yang **playboy** itu!"

S : "memangnya apa urusanmu, hah?!"

? : "Kau selalu merayu setiap wanita yang kau temui. Padahal itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa **suka**mu kepada **zoro**"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sanji sangat terkejut sekaligus heran.

S : "darimana kau tahu aku **menyukai zoro**? Aku tak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini kepada siapapun. Dan dari mana kau tahu aku menjadi **playboy** itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaanku pada Zoro?"

? : "hahahahaha, aku tahu karena aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Dan aku dapat membaca pikiranmu tentang Zoro saat kau baru bergabung dengan Mugiwara"

S : "apakah kau salah satu orang dari Baratie?"

?: "ya, kau benar. Aku memang salah satu pekerja di Baratie, dan aku juga tahu kalau ..."

Tepat saat itu juga, Zoro masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air, karena ia lelah setelah berlatih.

?: "...**kau menyukai zoro**"  
Mendengar hal itu zoro tersentak kaget. Saat itu juga muka sanji menjadi merah padam.

Z: "hei, alis keriting, siapa yang sedang kau hubungi?"

S: "hmm, ini bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya saja . . ."

Z: "kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

S: "..."

Z: "hei, jawab aku. Apa itu benar?"

Karena tak tahan, Sanji berlari ke luar dapur. Segera mungkin, zoro mengejar sanji. Tanpa disadari, sanji masuk ke kamar zoro. Secepat kilat zoro meghampiri pintu. Ternyata pintu terkunci.

Z: "hei, alis keriting, kenapa kau malah lari? Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku"

S: "aku.. aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu.., hiks"

Z: "K-kenapa kau menangis?"

S: "aku takut, kau akan marah padaku"

Z: "baiklah, sekarang bisa kau bukakan pintu untukku? Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik"

Sanji membuka pintu. Zoro masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, sehingga pada saat ia masuk, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh hiasan ujung pedang pada pintu. Darah mengalir dari tangan Zoro.

Melihat hal itu, secara 'reflek' sanji menghisap darah pada tangan zoro.

S: "umm, maafkan aku. Jika tanganmu tidak segera diobati, nanti bisa infeksi"

Z: "aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Sekarang bisakah kau menjelaskan maksud dari perkataan orang yang menghubungimu tadi?"

Sanji terkejut, karena baru kali itu ia mendengar zoro berbicara dengan suara lembut. Sanji langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur Zoro. Zoro mengikutinya, sehingga mereka duduk berdampingan.

S: "sebenarnya, aku ... hiks.."

Sanji menangis kembali.

Z: "kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan"

S: "sebenarnya, aku ... s-s-suka padamu"

Sanji mengatakan hal tersebut dengan pipi yang merah merona.

Z: "jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

S: "..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Sanji merasa malu kepada zoro. Tapi, tiba-tiba, zoro meraih tangan Sanji. Sanji terkejut.

Z: "apa yang kau rasakan?"

S: "k-kenapa p-penismu menjadi keras?"

Z: "aku sudah tak tahan lagi"

Zoro langsung mendorong sanji ke ranjangnya.

S: "t-tunggu, z-zoro, apa yang ingin k-kau lakukan?"

Z: "aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam tubuhmu, sanji-kun 3"

Kemudian zoro mencium sanji. Dan sanji-pun membalasnya. Sementara mereka berciuman, zoro meraba penis sanji yang ternyata juga sudah keras. Zoro dengan mudanhya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana sanji dan kemudian meraba-rabanpenis sanji. Sanji pun mengerang, dan hal itu membuat zoro semakin bersemangat.

Zoro mengeluarkan penis sanji dan kemudian menariknya ke atas dan ke bawah secara perlahan dan beraturan.  
S : "Zoro, aku t-tidak tahan lagi"  
Z : "kalau begitu, kita langsung selesaikan saja, apa kau siap ?"  
S : "y-ya"

Zoro dan sanji pun melakukan **anal sex **sekitar 2 jam.Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, sanji pun pingsan. Mengetahui hal itu, Zoro menghentikan aksinya. Ia keluar dari kamar itu dan berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya.

"Zoro, ke mana saja kau?" tanya nami. "Oh, aku baru saja selesai latihan" jawab zoro. "pantas saja kau berkeringat" lanjut nami. "oh ya, zoro, di mana sanji? Aku belum melihatnya sejak kita selesai sarapan tadi" tanya Luffy. "Mana kutahu. Kenapa kau menanyakan si alis keriting itu pada " jawab zoro datar. "waduh, gawat nih kalau sanji tidak ketemu. Sebentar lagi kan makan siang!".

Tiba-tiba, sanji muncul. "nah, itu sanji. Hey sanji, kenapa kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Usopp.

Sanji melirik ke arah Zoro, namun zoro bersikap cuek. "tidak, aku hanya sedikit capek" jawab sanji.

"saanjii,, cepat buatkan makan siang,, perutku sudah lapar" sela luffy. "Luffy! Kau tidak bisa menyuruh sanji seperti itu! Sanji kan sedang capekk!" sergah nami. "nami-swaaaann, kau sungguh perhatian. Lagian aku tidak apa-apa kok".

Dengan demikian, sanji tetap menjadi playboy di depan teman-temannya, namun dibelakan tema-teman, ia menjalin hubungan yang sangat serius dengan Zoro.

Makasih ya, bagi yang udah mau baca. Sorry kalo ceritanya jelek. Soal x baru p'tama kali buat ff. LoL


End file.
